


Il Natale del ritorno

by ErinKeller



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2939036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinKeller/pseuds/ErinKeller





	Il Natale del ritorno

Finalmente, dopo quattro anni, Connor stava per tornare a vivere a Tralee, nel sud-ovest dell’Irlanda, la cittadina in cui era nato e cresciuto, doveva aveva studiato e si era diplomato. E dalla quale si era allontanato per seguire i suoi genitori all’estero. L’idea di trasferirsi in Italia gli era sembrata elettrizzante ed era felice dell’esperienza che aveva fatto, ma niente poteva essere paragonato all’emozione che gli dava l’idea di ritornare a casa. E tornare a vivere nella sua vecchia città proprio nel periodo delle festività natalizie rendeva ancora più magico il rientro.

I suoi genitori l’avrebbero raggiunto di lì a pochi giorni, quindi non avrebbero passato il Natale insieme, ma andava bene anche così. Avrebbe potuto aspettarli e partire con loro, ma aveva tanta voglia di tornare nella sua terra che era partito non appena aveva potuto.

Non appena sceso dal taxi, si stiracchiò, facendo scricchiolare le giunture del suo corpo imponente. Sorrise nel percepire subito gli odori tipici della sua città: aria pulita, erba, legna, stufato e bacon. Pagò l’autista, afferrò le borse e si avviò verso la porticina di casa sua, nel centro storico di Tralee. Case piccole, porte piccole, cittadina piccola. Tutto intimo, a misura d’uomo. Anche un po’ a misura di hobbit, a dire il vero. Sorrise e infilò le chiavi nella toppa.

Passò le ore seguenti a riassaporare la sensazione di familiarità che gli dava casa sua, la sua camera, il soggiorno con la piccola stufa, la cucina di legno chiaro, il divano consunto ma comodissimo. La casa era stata mantenuta “viva” grazie ai suoi zii, che si erano occupati di arieggiarla e pulirla in quegli anni. Sembrava quasi che l’avesse lasciata solo da pochi giorni.

Dopo essere rientrato dalle compere, accese la tv e frugò negli scatoloni che contenevano gli addobbi natalizi, sistemandoli in giro per casa. Si preparò un’enorme tazza di tè caldo e si avvicinò alla finestra, dalla quale riusciva a vedere il grande albero di Natale che occupava il centro della piazza, illuminato e decorato, così come lo erano gli alberelli sparsi nell’area pedonale. Tutte quelle luci riempivano il suo salotto di colori caldi. C’era in giro poca gente, altra cosa che Connor apprezzava enormemente. Non era mai riuscito ad abituarsi davvero al caos delle grandi città italiane.

 

La sua attenzione fu catturata da un movimento brusco alla sua sinistra. Scostò la tenda e vide un ragazzo finire lungo disteso in terra, mentre un gruppo di cani cercava di trascinarlo via. Cani che, con tutta probabilità, era suo compito portare in giro. L’impacciato dog sitter aveva un piede arrotolato in una cinghia e un polso in un’altra.

Connor fu fuori casa ancora prima di rendersene conto.

«Ehi, ti sei fatto male?» chiese, accucciandosi per cercare di afferrare i guinzagli e far calmare i cani in modo che smettessero di tirare, rischiando di ridurre quel malcapitato in pezzi come se fosse su una ruota di tortura.

«No, sto benissimo,» farfugliò il ragazzo, mettendosi seduto e sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso. «Stronzi maledetti,» ringhiò poi guardando due dei cani, due esemplari di Carlino, che lo osservavano ansimando con la lingua a penzoloni, seduti e con l’aria tronfia di chi l’aveva combinata grossa e non provava il benché minimo rimorso. «Si divertono! Corrono e poi si incrociano fra le mie gambe! La prossima volta li pesto, non me ne frega niente. Li riporterò al padrone in forma di purè.» Un attimo dopo, cercò di sollevarsi da terra e ululò di dolore.

Connor aggrottò la fronte. «Non mi sembra proprio che tu stia benissimo. Riesci ad alzarti?»

Il giovane non rispose, ma finalmente sollevò lo sguardo e cambiò espressione in un istante. Non parlò più, non respirò più, gli occhi si fecero quasi vitrei dietro le lenti degli occhiali un po’ sbilenchi, e Connor per un attimo pensò anche di vedere i capelli scuri rizzarsi sulla sommità del suo capo.

Si schiarì la voce. «Ehi… sei diventato pallido. Non stai per niente bene.»

«Tu sei… Connor O’Reilly.»

Connor sbatté le ciglia e si grattò la tempia. «Uhm, sì. Ci conosciamo?»

«No,» rispose il ragazzo scuotendo il capo.

Connor rise.  «Quindi conosci il mio nome per caso?»

Il giovane non rispose, tirò nervosamente i guinzagli dei cani, tentò di mettere un piede a terra per rialzarsi ed emise un altro lamento.  

«Ok, ti sei fatto male,» disse Connor toccandogli la gamba e facendolo sussultare. «Sì. Ti sei fatto davvero male. Lascia fare a me.» Si rimise in piedi, afferrò i guinzagli, li legò a un palo vicino alla porta di casa sua e tornò indietro. «Ora ti sollevo. Passami un braccio attorno al collo.»

Il viso del ragazzo andò in fiamme. Anche se era buio, si notavano benissimo le sue guance incandescenti. «No, meglio di no.»

Connor si accigliò. «Ti sei fatto male e voglio solo aiutarti.»

«Ce la faccio da solo.» Un altro sforzo, un altro lamento.

«No che non ce la fai. Non essere testardo. Non sono pericoloso.»

Il ragazzo borbottò qualcosa e Connor assottigliò lo sguardo. «Ehi, per caso ti ho fatto qualcosa e non me lo ricordo? A dire il vero, ora che ti guardo bene, il tuo viso mi è familiare,» continuò studiandolo. «Come ti chiami?»

Il suono che provenne dal giovane era a malapena intelligibile. «Patrick Reagan.»

Le sopracciglia di Connor arrivarono fino all’attaccatura dei capelli. «Tu sei Patrick? Oh, cavolo! Come sei cambiato!»

Fu il turno di Patrick di sbattere le ciglia. «Tu… tu, uhm… ti ricordi di me?»

«Certo! Eri lo scricciolo della scuola!»

L’espressione di Patrick si fece infastidita. «Ecco, appunto. Grazie.»

«Ehi, non è una cosa brutta.»

«No, certo. Se sembri uno sponsor per atleti, sei così alto da passare a stento sotto le porte e hai un viso che starebbe bene su una rivista di moda, no, di certo non è una cosa brutta. Se invece sei piccolo e magro e gli occhiali sono la caratteristica  più interessante della tua faccia, la cosa è un po’ diversa.»

«Scusa, cercavo solo di essere gentile.»

L’altro grugnì.

«Comunque, io ti ho sempre trovato tanto carino,» aggiunse Connor stringendosi nelle spalle.

Patrick spalancò la bocca e lo guardò attraverso le lenti degli occhiali, con gli occhi talmente sgranati da strabordare quasi dalla montatura.

Visto che non sembrava arrivare risposta, Connor continuò. «Ricordo che ti hanno dato del filo da torcere quando hai fatto coming out e con la scusa che eri piccolo… insomma, ci sono andati un po’ pesanti con te. Mi dispiace. Per me è stato un po’ diverso…»

Patrick sembrò riscuotersi a quelle parole. «Beh, eri il ragazzo più popolare della scuola e io lo sfigato. Non c’è da stupirsi, no?»

«Però mi dispiace,» insistette Connor.

«Grazie.» Patrick si voltò e fece il suo primo sorriso. «Penserai che sono un maleducato. È solo che certi ricordi mi mettono di pessimo umore. E cadere in mezzo alla piazza è un po’ umiliante. Ed essermi fatto male ancora di più.»

Connor ricambiò il sorriso. «Appurato che ci conosciamo e che io non sono una persona pericolosa, posso prenderti in braccio, portarti in casa, dare un’occhiata alla gamba e vedere cosa farne dei cani?»

Patrick si spinse gli occhiali sul naso, tenendo lo sguardo basso. «Ok,» sospirò sollevando un braccio e avvolgendolo attorno al collo di Connor, che lo alzò da terra senza sforzo.

«Sei proprio, uhm… alto. E forte.»

Connor fece una risata bassa. «In effetti fare nuoto per tanti anni è stato utile.»

«Già, sì, mi ricordo le tue gare,» mormorò Patrick.

Connor scostò il viso per guardare il suo ex compagno di scuola e sorrise. «Davvero? Non mi ricordo di averti mai visto sugli spalti.»

«Scricciolo, ricordi?»

Connor rise di nuovo e, tenendo Patrick con un braccio solo, aprì la porta di casa, entrò e lo depose sul divano prima di andare a recuperare i cani che guaivano sul marciapiede.

Purtroppo, la gamba di Patrick non aveva per niente una bella cera. La parte alta della caviglia era gonfia e violacea. «Potrebbe essersi rotto qualcosa,» disse Connor prendendo il cellulare. Visto che il ragazzo non voleva saperne di far venire un’ambulanza, e che lui non aveva ancora l’auto, chiamò un taxi per portarlo al pronto soccorso.

Nel frattempo, Patrick avvisò la sua famiglia e contattò i proprietari dei cani per avvertirli che avrebbe riportato a casa le bestiole un po’ più tardi del previsto.

Connor si sedette al suo fianco mentre attendevano che arrivasse il taxi e lo studiò con attenzione. «Avrei dovuto riconoscerti,» mormorò poi. «Hai gli stessi occhi grandi e limpidi.»

Questa volta, alla luce della lampada, le guance di Patrick si fecero evidentemente rosse. «Non so come avresti potuto. Dai, non sono uno che si ricorda. Non sono come te,» rispose lanciando un’occhiata fugace a Connor.

«Guarda che non scherzavo prima. Ti ho sempre trovato carino. Ma tu non mi guardavi mai.»

I grandi occhi scuri di Patrick ripresero la forma di quelli di una civetta e le sue palpebre sbatterono un paio di volte. «Io non ti… io… cosa?» squittì.

«Beh, è vero.» Connor si strinse nelle spalle. «Essendo più grande di te forse ti mettevo a disagio, o non so… So che ogni volta che ti guardavo, ti giravi dall’altra parte. Una volta stavo per chiederti se volevi venire a vedere la partita di rugby con me, ma quando mi hai visto camminare nella tua direzione hai cambiato strada. Mi sono chiesto spesso se ti infastidisse la mia presenza.»

Patrick scosse furiosamente il capo, tanto da far scivolare gli occhiali sul naso. «Ma… no… non è così. Mi piacevi!» esclamò.

Connor aggrottò le sopracciglia. «E quindi mi trattavi come un appestato?»

Patrick abbassò lo sguardo e borbottò tra sé.

«La smetti di borbottare?» disse Connor divertito, percependo il proprio stomaco contrarsi in modo piacevole. «Dai, è arrivato il taxi, andiamo,» sospirò alzandosi e aprendo la porta prima di tornare sui suoi passi e prendere in braccio l’amico.

 

Ci vollero due ore, ma alla fine Patrick fu dimesso con la gamba ingessata: frattura composta del perone, e per fortuna non c’era bisogno di un intervento chirurgico.

Suo padre passò a prenderlo e a Connor dispiacque doverlo salutare un po’ frettolosamente mentre il ragazzo saliva in auto e gli faceva un cenno con la mano. «Mando qualcuno a prendere i cani fra pochi minuti. Grazie di tutto,» furono le sue ultime parole prima di chiudere la portiera.

 

Connor tornò a casa, guardò sei paia di occhi che lo fissavano, circondati da ciglia pelose, e si lasciò cadere sul divano.

Sorrise tra sé e si preparò un’altra tazza di tè. Sentiva una bella sensazione di calore alla bocca dello stomaco ed era felice di aver ritrovato Patrick. La coincidenza aveva dell’incredibile: tornare a casa e trovare subito il ragazzo per cui aveva avuto una cotta anni prima. Perché era vero quello che aveva detto: Patrick gli era sempre piaciuto, tanto, anche se era mingherlino, introverso e passava inosservato agli occhi della maggior parte delle persone. Ma Connor lo aveva notato. L’aveva osservato spesso durante le pause, mentre leggeva un libro, mordicchiava le sue biro e rivedeva gli appunti delle lezioni, o mentre camminava con le mani nelle tasche e la testa bassa, o quando si spingeva gli occhiali sul naso ogni volta che gli scivolavano giù, o ancora mentre mangiava i suoi panini avvolti nella carta stagnola insieme ai compagni. Era vero che Connor aveva pensato più volte di farsi avanti, ma era anche vero che Patrick non gli era mai sembrato interessato, anzi. Se ne stava sempre con la testa sprofondata nei libri e, a differenza di quello che aveva appena scoperto, mai una volta lo aveva visto alle sue gare. Connor era di tre anni più grande, quindi non aveva avuto davvero modo di frequentarlo, e dopo il diploma e la sua partenza non c’era più stata occasione nemmeno di incontrarlo.

E ora gli era quasi letteralmente caduto ai piedi.

Tornò a sedersi sul divano proprio nel momento in cui suonavano alla porta. Si affrettò a rispondere, pensando che Patrick avesse mandato qualcuno a prendere i cani. Quando però aprì e si trovò davanti proprio lui, il suo cuore fece uno stupido salto nel petto, e Connor non poté fare a meno di fare un sorriso altrettanto stupido.

«Ehi… Come mai sei qui?» chiese, prima di affrettarsi a precisare: «Cioè, no, sono felice che tu sia qui, ma non dovresti riposare?»

«Mi sono fatto accompagnare da mio padre. È qui fuori che aspetta.»

«Oh.» L’espressione di Connor si spense un po’.

«Sì, è qui per prendere i cani e riportarli ai padroni. Io… posso restare un po’, se vuoi.»

Connor sollevò di nuovo il capo e di nuovo il sorriso stupido gli affiorò alle labbra.

 

Con la luce spenta, i riflessi che arrivavano dall’illuminazione esterna, il ronzio della tv tenuta a basso volume, il calore delle fiamme che ardevano nella stufa, Connor e Patrick parlarono a lungo sul divano, dividendo la stessa coperta, con una gamba ingessata che spuntava da sotto e una tazza di tè dietro l’altra a scaldare le loro mani.

E poi le parole si spensero e gli sguardi si accesero.

«Allora… mi trovavi davvero carino?» azzardò Patrick dopo essersi schiarito la voce.

«Ti trovo ancora carino,» rispose Connor appoggiando la tazza al tavolino e sedendosi di traverso sul divano, il gomito sullo schienale e la gamba piegata sul cuscino. Stese il braccio sinistro e, con titubanza, sfiorò la nuca dell’amico, vedendolo rabbrividire appena. Se Patrick voleva che la serata prendesse quella direzione, di certo non sarebbe stato lui a tirarsi indietro. «Non ti ho chiesto se hai il ragazzo,» mormorò.

L’altro scosse il capo e si spinse gli occhiali su per il naso. «No, e tu?»

Connor sorrise. «No.»

Restarono in silenzio per alcuni istanti, poi la mano destra di Connor risalì fino al mento di Patrick, sfiorandolo appena per costringerlo a voltarsi. «Quindi se adesso volessi darti un bacio…»

L’aria era calda e quasi densa in quel momento, faticosa da respirare come in un giorno umido. Il cuore di Connor batteva forte e in modo irregolare.

Passò un solo battito ancora prima che Patrick rispondesse senza fiato: «Sì, ti prego, fallo,» con le guance di nuovo arrossate e gli occhi grandi dietro le lenti.

La tensione si sciolse e il calore si spanse nel petto di Connor, che fece una risatina bassa e si sporse in avanti. Passò il pollice sulla guancia di Patrick e chinò leggermente il capo, appoggiando le labbra alle sue, strappandogli un suono lieve e bellissimo. Erano labbra calde, sottili ma morbide, e Connor non poté fare a meno di sorridere contro di esse.

«Perché sorridi?» mormorò Patrick staccandosi appena. «Ti faccio ridere?»

«No, non mi fai ridere, mi fai emozionare.»

Patrick alzò una mano, accarezzando i capelli rossi di Connor. «Quindi è tutto vero? Ti piacevo e ti… piaccio ancora, dopo tutto questo tempo? Mi sembra incredibile, quasi troppo bello per essere vero.»

Connor annuì. «Sì. E io?»

Patrick rise. «Ma ti sei visto?»

«Beh, sì… ma non vorrei piacerti solo per come sono fuori,» rispose Connor mordendosi un labbro.

Patrick sbatté le palpebre. «Puoi smettere di essere così incredibilmente perfetto, per favore?»

Connor sorrise. «Quindi non ti piaccio solo per il mio aspetto?»

L’altro alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Oddio, ma che domande… No, non mi piaci solo per il tuo aspetto. Però il tuo aspetto, scusami, ma mi toglie il fiato. Pensi di poterti far andar bene la cosa?»

«Basta che poi ti ricordi di respirare. Non vorrei perderti ora che ti ho appena trovato.»

Patrick emise un suono a metà tra un gemito e un singhiozzo e si spinse in avanti con impeto, per quanto glielo permettesse la gamba, incollando le labbra a quelle del compagno, aprendole, sporgendo la lingua, chiedendo un accesso che Connor gli concesse ben volentieri.

«Togli gli occhiali,» mormorò Connor senza fiato tra un bacio e l’altro. «Prima che si rompano.»

Patrick li gettò da qualche parte e gli tuffò una mano tra i capelli, attirando a sé il suo viso, violando languidamente la sua bocca, così dolce e calda, dove persisteva un accenno di sapore di tè, gemendo di soddisfazione ed emozione. «È un sogno… è il miracolo di Natale… Non voglio svegliarmi,» sussurrò accarezzando il petto solido di Connor. «Continua a baciarmi… stordiscimi,» aggiunse, serrando la presa sul maglione del compagno.

E Connor lo accontentò, lo baciò con tutto ciò che aveva, con il ricordo del desiderio che aveva provato anni prima e con il desiderio che ancora lo consumava, stringendo a sé quel corpo minuto che si stava aprendo a lui, dandogli il bentornato più caloroso che avrebbe mai potuto aspettarsi da un Natale irlandese.


End file.
